Cryptic Unveiled
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: What happens when you find out that your parents are actually your adoptive parents. Well these two teens soon found out they are adopted and have real parents, actually a real mom out there.


**hello again my readers.**

**this is a new YGO story.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**Disclaimer: i don't anything except the title, ocs, and the plot. although... there might be sences from the ygo show and probably from the ygo movie as well.**

**Pairings: i don't think there are any but if there are or not then i will post it on next chappie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Life Changing<strong>

It was cold but still slightly humid out and you can all see sand from miles all around you. The only thing that was not sand was long, wavy river that was next to it.

On a cliff that looked over the Nile River was a pregnant young girl. She was nine months pregnant and has gone into labor. As an ancient Egyptian tradition for when woman were in the process of childbirth, she is wearing a Heket Amulet **(Pic of Amulet : h t t p : / / n y - i m a g e 2 . e t s y . c o m / i l _ f u l l x f u l l . 7 0 5 8 5 8 2 . j p g )**.

The reason she was out there was because where her and her husband first met, who was now deceased. This cliff where she had all at her first with the man she loved: first kiss, first date, first making love, and anything that is considered her first.

She was racked with pain since she didn't have that medicine for pregnant females that make their go way. She decided to choose the natural way.

Now she was not alone. A doctor and some other medical staff were with her but they were at the bottom of the cliff and out of sight. The young pregnant opted to only give birth that was not in front of other people.

She has been in labor since the Ra has seated and it is now in the middle of the night.

When she took a breather from a push she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see it was a pack of desert wolves. But for some reason she felt like they were not to harm her but to support her.

One wolf went up behind her and put its back against hers that way her back was supported and one wolf has an abandon wet cloth that balled up in its mouth and gently wiped it across her sweaty forehead. While the other wolves were on guard for danger and the alpha and his mate were sitting on the edge of the cliff to give the pregnant some decency.

She was pushing on hours of no end. Until finally she only had to give one more push and the baby was here.

With one final scream and a babies cried was heard.

The baby safe since she put a blanket in front of her so the baby doesn't get cover in dirt.

She tiredly sat up more to wrap her baby more. After a few minutes her son quieted down and was asleep.

Ra was rising up slightly and everything was fine for a few seconds that was until she felt another sharp pain.

She gave painful gasp instead of scream since she doesn't want to scare her baby.

She was giving birth again. She was going to have twins.

The alpha of the pack noticed and motioned for his mate to take the baby to the people waiting down at the cliff.

The mate did as she was told and took the blanket in her mouth with the baby still safely inside, and went to hand the infant over to the medical humans at the bottom of the cliff **(A/N : I don't know how else to explain this part but I hope you all got what I was going for)**.

She screamed and give another push again. But she didn't scream as loudly before because she didn't want for some chance that her first born twin baby awoke and cried due to her screaming.

When Ra was seen over the horizon, her second born twin baby was finally born.

Luckily, the wolves brought over another blanket and put it in front of her so the baby won't be dirty either.

Very tiredly she wrapped her other baby as well.

The wolves left and the medical team came with one of the nurses holding the baby into her arms.

The nurse that was holding the first baby hand over the baby to the new mother.

The new mother was now happily holding her newborn twins. But hidden deeply in her eyes was immense amount of sadness and the medical people mistake that her tears for joy. When actually her are tears for sadness.

She looked into the sun rise with tears running down her face and her twins sleeping safely in their mothers arms.

"I'll love them for longer than forever no matter," she whispered low enough for the other medical grown ups not to hear but she hoped that her twins heard her through their slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>*I know the wolf scene is probably not possible. But go with me on this because this ties in something that I had plan in future chapters.<strong>

****Okay one twin was born at night and the other twin was born at sunrise. So can anyone guess my hidden meaning?**

* * *

><p><strong>thx 4 readin.<strong>

**plz review. thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**


End file.
